The present disclosure relates to the field of hand sanitizers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to hands-free selection of content presented by a hand sanitizer station as well as limiting the use of an ultraviolet (UV) hand sanitizer to prevent excessive exposure to a single user.
Hand sanitizer stations are used to sanitize the hands of an individual. Some hand sanitizers expose a user's hands to ultraviolet (UV) light in order to sanitize the hands. However, present hand sanitizers fail to provide a system or method for preventing a particular user from over exposing themselves to UV light, for example, by frequent, repeated use in a period of time. Hand sanitizer stations also fail to provide user-selectable content for presentation to a user while the hand sanitation occurs. Furthermore, hand sanitizer stations further fail to provide a touchless system or method for a user to select the user-selectable content for presentation to the user during hand sanitation.